gteckgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Flash
Basic bio: Name: Flash Age: 19 Species: porcupine / cyborg Gender: Male Height: 5,9'' Weight: 110kg Fur: Gray & Red, white Birthday: Jan 14, 3218 Birthplace: planet Dred, Cordona, Red creek city Job: C.D.F (Colirum defense force) agent Rank: Commander first class Team: Delta Callsign: Heavy leader Y.O.T: 8 Family: Mother (deceased) Father (deceased) Likes: Weapons, Fighting, His team, Food, Winning, Defeating evil, protecting the galaxy,Flying, His job, His friends, learning new fighting skills Dislikes: loosing in combat, being outwitted, anything that threatens the galaxy, being outclassed,Getting his cybernetics ripped off (especially his arms), Being put down Skills and abilities: With his cybernetics Flash can easily jump 16 feet into the air with ease, This allows him to reach moderately high places. Flash is also a cybernetic powerhouse, he is able to lift up to 200,000 tonnes with each limb easily lifting star carriers into the air with his immense strength. The parts of his body that aren't cybernetic are also highly durable. This is because while having his cybernetics grafted to his body his remaining bones were coated with eternal titanium making them completely indestructible. Flash can also fly at hypersonic speeds of mach 6.9, this allows Flash to travel through vast amounts of land in minutes. Flash's engines also have an overdrive mode which supercharges his engines and allows him to fly at mach 22. While this is fast using overdrive mode tires Flash out pretty quickly. Flash is also highly skilled in hand to hand combat, and has multiple custom fighting moves and techniques most of which combine acrobatics with combat. Flash is also a master swordsman and can wield any kind of sword. As Flash has 5 years of military work and 3 years of training with his cybernetics and, can pilot most air, space, and land vehicles. As Flash is a cyborg he can easily repair anything mechanical and use most weapons conventional or not. Flash is also a lot smarter and can think quicker than most people, this helps him straitgize in the middle of a battle. Since Flash has no lungs or heart he doesn't need to breathe, thus he can survive in both space and underwater for long periods of time. Cybernetic stats: Engine type: super scramjet max speed normal: mach 6.9 overdrive: mach 22 max power: 2000PS/19700RPM max torque: 100.78kg-m/10800RPM power system: L.E.C.S.S (life energy cybernetic support system) composed of: Eternal titanium (almost indestructible) Weapons and tools: Flash carries multiple weapons in his cybernetics and can easily transform his arms to form them. Flash's primary weapon is his plasma cannon which fires charged highly explosive plasma energy. His missile launcher can hold up to 400 missiles at once, and his machine gun mows down enemies using 17mm ammo. (it also works great for hunting)Flash also has a dubstep gun which blows away enemies with explosive sound. He also has a well rounded flamethrower named the burninatrix 9000 which burns enemies to a crisp. His gravity fist allows him to create massive shockwaves with his punches, and his vortex cannon creates a blinding wind storm to blow enemies away. He also has a sniper rifle which actually uses the same 17mm ammo his machine gun does, this kind of ammo can easily punch through tank armor or rip people in half. His hands have built in finger pistols for sneak attacks. Flash's most destructive and powerful weapon is the missile minigun which is a portable death machine that puts everything else to shame, it fires 12 powerful rockets at once and has an enormous range making sure no one is getting out unscathed. Finally Flash carries a special sword which is made out of the same eternal titanium that his cybernetics are made of making it completely indestructible. Flash has multiple tools as well these include the rail blades which are basically saw blades that allow him to ride on rails, the chain claw which is basically a grappling hook with a claw, the haxrym which he uses to hack into various things and control enemy robots, and finally his drill arm which allows him to tunnel under enemy difences. Even Flash's left eye has tools, such as a scanner which helps him target enemies and learn how to defeat foes better, a lazer function which he uses to weld metal together and cut through security doors. It also has nightvision, infared, thermal, and x-ray functions. His cybernetics also have a built in A.I system named Echo. He warns Flash about incoming danger and allows Flash to see his vital information. Defense: Though he may look quite undefended Flash is extremely well defended. His first line of defense is his cybernetics as they are made out of eternal titanium which is almost completely indestructible, he uses them to block melee and conventional weapons attacks. If needed Flash has a mini bubble shield generator in his right arm which he can activate at any time to defend against missiles and most energy, magic, electricity, high explosive and thermal attacks. To prevent enemies from using neural (brain) attacks on his mind Flash got a special neural overload blocker implanted. This device automatically destroys any such attack. Flash's cybernetics are also protected from any electricity based attacks by a special energy conversion device (E.C.D) this device converts electric energy into life energy and channels it into his L.E.C.S.S. His cybernetics are also completely waterproof. Personality: Flash is very competitive, brave and determined, he always fights for whats right and is very perserverent. He loves a good challenge, and is a great leader. Though he is a great leader he sometimes gets distracted from the mission at hand. Flash can also be very caring at times and always tries his best to be compassionate towards others. Weaknesses: Flash may be durable as all hell but he cannot survive being in extremely hot and or extremely cold places for long periods of time. He also cannot survive being dropped in lava and or acid lakes and or pools. He is also weak to most elemental type attacks. Power ups: Invincibility orb: makes Flash invincible for a short time. Lightning bolt: Gives Flash the ability to control lightning. Story: play the games. Flash character model concept with MORE COLOR.jpg|Flash's character model concept design Engine prototype.jpg|This is the design of Flash's engines Flash's moves.jpg|This is a list of Flash's hand to hand combat mowes Ui1.jpg|This is the design of the H.U.D used in the first Flash game. Cybernetics 2.jpg|This is the final design for Flash's cybernetics How flash flies.jpg|This is a diagram of how Flash flies Cybernetics1.jpg|This is an early design for Flash's cybernetics Flash's weapons 1.jpg|This is a drawing of Flash's weapons (not including super weapons) Flash final design 1.jpg|This is Flash's 19 year old final design Flash backview.jpg Flash flying.jpg __INDEX__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Browse